I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to noise dampening means and, more particularly, to a noiseless construction for the impact beam of a mechanical printer.
II. The Prior Art
It is necessary for mechanical printers, such as typewriters, which are employed in office operations to be constructed so as to not emit objectionable noise. To this end, mechanical printers are typically arranged in noise-absorptive housings. However, this solution is expensive and not well-suited for printer devices which must conduct paper sheets or paper webs out of the device housings.
In some instances, only selected parts of the mechanical printer device from which the undesired issues are treated for dampening. The result is that the resistance to wear of these parts is reduced.